


Wrong swap day

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, KHRrarePairWeek2020, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: KHRrarepairwekk: Flameswap
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 2





	Wrong swap day

Gokudera Hayato was pissed, Out of all the days Lambo got emotional enough to bring out that cursed Bazooka of his(as rarely as it has been with the brat being 7 years old now), It happened on the day he was going on a date. And not just any date too, but a very planned out cosplay date where he pretty much has to be at his best behaviour for Haru.

Yeah, a date. Surprise, surprise- He actually found someone that could deal with his Tsuna-heroism and all that crap he was infamous for a couple of years ago. Look beyond the whipped puppy worshipping and see him for who he is now. Then again, considering who his significant other was, not much of a surprise to a degree. Haru had the same amount of worship levels as him sometimes when it comes to Tsuna.

But back to the Bazooka problem- It seemed like Gianini tinkered with the damn thing again, swallowing two people at a time as it bounced around the open living room where almost everyone present was at was sans Nana-san. Thank god it was just him, Haru, the Tenth, reborn, Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo because that bazooka could be done more damage. 

And there it went Lambo not even swallowed as it goes to Tsuna and Reborn then Ipin and Bianchi and then Him and Haru- The people sitting in pairs too late to have moved away from the Bazooka's line of sporaidic Jumps.

The room was a pink mess and as status quo- Tsuna's renowned screamed echoed in the room before a hit and a very clear sush from reborn peirces it quiet.

And If Hayato was any other man- He would've screamed along with his boss because now- he feels the overwhelming urge to show off everything and anything he can offer to prove the world he's worthy. Worthy of what- he's not sure, but Worthy. A very different feeling to his usual drive to Win all his battles to prove his worth.

He didn't know what this meant until he looked to Haru and saw the eyes ready for war.  
"Hayato- I changed my mind, you are going to that convention My Way."

And for Hayato- his response shocked him. So unnatural to his brain yet it came out as if he was always like that his whole life, "If you want, Haru."

The wrongness in him, the storming and raging flames that now crackled and bursts, finally screamed at him.

\----------------------------------------------

For Miura Haru, when the out of control bazooka swallowed Her and Hayato, was the day she felt the most productive in her quest as a costume maker. Nothing was standing in her way- her work and her art completely for her own to selfishly shove into people's faces and leave them breathless with her skills.

Mock her, go ahead- they can't do what she has done. A totally different feeling to her usual drive to seek acceptance from the audience she garners.

It was a whirlwhind and if it wasn't artificially caused or unnaturally created- Haru would've been okay staying like that. Unwaveringly confident and ready to blow onlookers away with her skills than her usual shocking reveals with shocked reception.

"So it seems like our flames have swapped with whoever we got swallowed with in the bazooka." Reborn finally states into the room- face shifting in a variety of emotions as a 7 year old un-swapped Lambo just huffs in response. Oddly quiet- shifting in position as his eyes can't seem to pick on who to look at between Tsuna or Reborn.

Speaking of them two...  
"So when will this be over?"  
"Hopefully soon."  
"Well Reborn, It's been 10 minutes and Gokudera is having a breakdown and I don't know how to help with that right now."  
"Shut up Dame-Tsuna"  
"So God Help Me Reborn If My Guardians Can't Survive This I Am Going TO-"  
And reborn hit Tsuna to shut up.

Not the weirdest in Haru's opinion(Tsuna really got some bite since last year-something about paperwork stress getting to him) but something in the back of her mind gives a nagging feeling that if something happens to Reborn because of anyone here... Flames she never practiced or used will come out.

Besides them, I-pin adn Bianchi was like normal if you ignore how Ipin's flames are very much showing and how Bianchi was a lot more tolerant in dealing with the damage than normal. A bit motherly one could even say.

And Hayato... "Hahi Hayato! Are you okay now?" she asks the curled up ball of a partner beside her. His face going through several emotions before it lands in a neutral way. Clearly not okay. If it was any other day, Haru would've let it be- make it a relaxing day for both of them considering the situation but that is not the day.

"Well, Let's not waste any more time! We have some prep to do Hayato and You! Need it the most!"

\-------------------------------

"Hayato! you promised!"

"...Haru..."

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to be a challenge but IRL came and hit me on the head so n challenge.  
> (Kinda blaming my 3rd day idea but imma post that on another day)


End file.
